1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) technology and, in particular, to techniques that enable printing of multi-frequency RFID label schemes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inkjet and laser printers are common in most workplace and home computing environments. Today, many printers may include multi-functional assemblies capable of printing on a large array of print media including letterhead, paper envelopes and labels. A recent innovation in the printing industry involves the manufacturing of print media with embedded radio frequency signatures in the form of Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) transponders or tags. These tags, sometimes called “Smart Labels”, may be used with a variety of existing printing methods.
Embedded print media may include a backing material (sometimes referred to as the “web”) upon which a label is applied, with a RFID tag sandwiched in between the label and the backing material. There may be one or more labels on the web and the sheet, as presented, may be part label and part plain paper. In some cases there may be more than one tag arrayed across the width and down the length of the media such that multiple columns and/or rows of tags are contained on the print media.
Printing on media with embedded RFID tags is rapidly becoming a growing area of label printing. Each tag on a sheet may be printed with certain data, and the RFID tag embedded within that media may be used to allow individualized processing of user associated data. For example, a shipping label might have the delivery address and a package tracking ID printed on it, while the corresponding tag would be programmed with the same information. The delivery information may then be read from the tag, whether or not the package is positioned so that the tag is visible.
There are several common operating frequencies used in RFID programming, these frequencies may include 13.56 MHz (HF) and 915 MHz (UHF). Each frequency range has a unique set of advantages and disadvantages which makes it uniquely suited to particular applications. For example, 13.56 MHz tags may have a shorter range (˜1 m), lower power, and may be less expensive. Alternatively, 915 MHz tags have a longer range (˜10 m) and a faster data transfer rate.